Happy Anniversary YooSu!
by BabyXia KTS
Summary: Drabble special for YooSu/JunChun. Happy YooSu day buat YooSu, JYJFan, and YooSu shipper! Warning! Yaoi (boyxboy), Gaje, typo (s), ga dapat feel apa-apa. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


Title : Happy Anniversary

Pair : YooSu/JunChun (Yoochun x Junsu JYJ)

Length : Drabble

Genre : Romance

Rating : Terserah Readersdeul

Author : Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan

Disclaimer : FF punya Author murni, Junsu oppa author.

Warning : Yaoi (boy x boy), GaJe, FF Abal, Bahasa gak baku, typo (s), de el el...

Haii! Xia datang bawa FF YooSu spesial buat YooSu Day.. Sebenarnya, FF ini terinspirasi waktu baca FF XiuChen... Gomawo dah buat author yang itu, yang bikin Xia terinspirasi dan niat buat ngetik. Sebelum ke FF nya, Xia mau ngucapin Happy YooSu Day buat Yoochun ama Junsu.

Udah deh, selamat baca aja.

Kalo gak suka yaoi, jangan baca oke?

No bash chara, bash Xia aja.

Siap baca?

Okey, happy reading! ^^

Pagi hari datang terlalu cepat-menurut maknae JYJ. Tentu saja, dia baru dapat tidur jam 3 pagi, sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 6. Kalau sudah terlanjur bangun, Junsu tak mungkin bisa tidur lagi.

Junsu mendesah pelan, dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur. Diedarkan pandangannya pada _handphone_ nya yang membunyikan nada alarm.

"Hari ini, tanggal 29 Juli? Humm..."gumamnya pelan.  
"Junsu-ya, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong, hyung tertua JYJ, dari luar.  
"Sudah hyung."jawab Junsu singkat.  
"Ayo keluar dan sarapan." Ajak Jaejoong.  
"Ne."

DI RUANG MAKAN

"Hyung, dimana Yoochun Hyung?"tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.  
"Pagi tadi dia pergi ke lokasi shooting." Jawab Jaejoong. "Umm.. By the way, happy anniversary Junsu-ya. Moga kau dan Yoochun langgeng selalu."  
"Ah, gomawo hyung." Jawab Junsu sambil mengulas senyum tulus yang imut di mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mencubit pipi Junsu gemas.  
"Yakk, hyung! Kenapa mencubit pipiku!" gertak Junsu tak terima.  
"Kyahahaha! Kau sangat imut Junsu-ya!" jawab Jaejoong memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

_Something Incredible  
Something so magical..._

Handphone Junsu berdering. Junsu pun melihat sebentar ke _handphone_-nya.  
_'Nomor tak dikenal, nomor siapa?_' batin Junsu dalam hati.

"Yoboseyo?" sapa Junsu pada penelpon asing itu.  
_"Apakah anda saudara Kim Junsu, kekasih Park Yoochun?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang sana.  
"Ne, benar." Jawab Junsu takut-takut.  
_"Maaf, tuan. Saudara Park Yoochun ditemukan meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang dikendarainya rusak parah. Harap anda segera datang ke Seoul Hospital, sekali lagi sa-"_

PRANG!

'_Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin...' _batin Junsu pilu.

"Wae Junsu-ya? Kenapa kau menjatuhkan handphone mu? Siapa ya- Junsu ya! Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku Junsu-ya!" tanya Jaejoong panik.  
"Yoo-Yoochun... Tak mungkin... Dia tak mungkin meninggal! Yoochunnaaa! Hiksss... Hikss... Yoochunnaaa!" Junsu pun menangis. Jaejoong pun menepuk punggung Junsu dan menenangkannya.  
"Junsu-ya. Tabah, ne? Sekarang kita ke rumah sakit melihat jenazah Yoochun dulu oke? Siapa tahu itu bukan Yoochun mu." Kata Jaejoong menenangkan lagi. Junsu pun mengangguk pelan.

SKIP

Sekarang, disinilah tempat Jaejoong dan Junsu berada, Seoul Hospital. Dengan langkah ragu, Jaejoong membantu Junsu berjalan ke ruang mayat.

"Hikss... Yoochunnaa... kenapa? Hikss... Hari ini hari anniversary kita yang ke 10, kenapa kau meninggalkanku Yoochunaa? Hikss.." tangis Junsu. Junsu terlalu tak kuat untuk membuka kain penutup jenazah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menepuk punggung Junsu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Junsu berniat membuka kain penutup itu.

Junsu dibuat kaget! Tangan Jenazah Yoochun memegang kertas yang menutupi wajah tampannya bertuliskan-

'_Happy Anniversary Junsu chagi...'_

"Happy Anniversary, chagiya!"kata Jenazah Yoochun, ralat! Kata Yoochun, karena sebenarnya dia tidak mati.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Junsu tak paham, dan wajah imut Junsu masih berurai air mata.  
"Happy Anniversary Junsu-chagi. Ini aku, Park Yoochun. Mianhae aku mengerjaimu, saranghae." Jawab Yoochun. Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Junsu sudah terbahak-bahak.  
"Yoochuna, kau adalah dongsaengku yang paling romantis kau tahu? Junsu baru membeli handphone baru, 'kan? Tadi, saking kagetnya, dia memecahkannya dan pecah! Gyaahhahahaha!"  
Yoochun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dan mulai berdiri.  
"Hikss! Kau bodoh Yoochunnie! Aku kaget sekali kau tahu?! Hikss! Kau bodoh! Kau tega membohongiku Yoochunnaaaa!" teriak Junsu pada Yoochun sambil memukul-mukul dada Yoochun.  
"Haha, mianhae Junsu-ya! Aku hanya ingin mencoba cara baru untuk mengucapkan happy anniv padamu."  
"Kau terlalu romantis! Aku membencimu Park Yoochun!"  
"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kim Junsu." Jawab Yoochun dan langsung menyambar bibir plum milik kekasihnya.

Fiuhh... Selesai.  
Gimana FF nya? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Kependekan kah?  
Gomawo ne buat yang mau baca FF abal-abal ku ini.  
Yang udah baca, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak dengan review-review kalian yang bakal Xia balas lewat PM.  
Xia pamit undur diri ne? Byee readersdeul! *lambaisempakKris*

-Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan (XiaXiaKim)-


End file.
